UNexpected Reason
by Minrin Shin Shiori Itsuka
Summary: Ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia kehilangan ingatannya hal itu berpengaruh untuk semuanya


**Unexpected Reason Sequel (Maaf aku tidak bisa Morgan). Part 1**

Unexpected Reason

Cast: Morgan pairing Nindy  
Rafael pairing Livia  
Bisma pairing Lena  
Dicky Pairing Dianila  
Ilham pairing Kaila  
Reza pairing Resya  
Rangga pairing Rania

Genre: Romance, Kekerasan.

Kini seorang gadis baru saja membuka matanya menatap seorang pria yang tersenyum miring padanya.

"Morgan ini sudah pagi ya?". Tanya gadis itu.

"Iya cepat bersiap kami semua menunggumu". Kata Pria itu.

"Kamu duluan aku nanti menyusul". Kata gadis itu".

Gadis itu berjalan ke ruang makan dengan anggun memakai gaun berwarna pink semua orang yang ada disana tersemyum ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba dia seorang pria yang dikenalinya menarik kursi yang disiapkan untuk gadis itu.

"Kamu duduknya disini ya". Kata Pria itu semangat.

"kamu terlalu berlebihan Gan". Kata gadis itu.

"Kenapa enggak kamu istriku Nindy". Kata Morgan.

Sejenak gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya ingin mengucapkan pertanyaan tapi saat itu tiba-tiba seorang gadis lain diruangan itu menyapanya.

"Eh kamu itu istrinya Morgan kenalin aku Livia istri dari Rafael". Kata gadis itu sambil merangkul seorang pria pastinya Rafael.

"Namaku Rania aku istrinya Rangga ". Kata Rania yang merangkul seorang pria yang pastinya Rangga.

"Namaku Lena aku istrinya Bisma menunjuk ke pria yang tersenyum pada Nindy ". Kata Lena

"Namaku Dianila aku istrinya Dicky". Kata Dianila memeluk seorang pria yang pastinya Dicky.

"Namaku Kaila aku istrinya Ilham". Kata Kaila yang tersenyum disamping seorang pria yang pasti Ilham.

"Dan aku istrinya Reza namaku Resya". Kata Resya memeluk Nindy dan seorang pria di dekatnya tersenyum.

"Aku pikir kamu tidak usah kenalan sama kitakan istri kita sudah mengenalin kita". Kata Rafael.

"Kamu sebaiknya makan ya". Kata Livia menyodorkan secangkir minuman berwarna merah,

Nindy menikmati makannya sebenarnya bukan makan tapi minum tapi bisa mengenyangkan ingatkan Nindy itu sekarang bukan manusia termasuk orang-orang disana.

"Kamu kelihatan masih heran ya sama kita wajar kamu itu orang baru disini baru kemarin morgan bawa kamu kesini". Kata Rania sambil meneguk gelasnya.

Nindy masih heran dengan semua yang terjadi kenapa Morgan bilang dia istri Morgan dan juga tetapi saat di ingat-ingat Nindy dia baru ingat kalau dia memang istri Morgan sepertinya manipulasi Morgan masih bekerja.

"kita semua ini sekarang keluarga mereka ini adik-adik aku". Kata Morgan.

"Oh begitu ya aku masih bingung". Kata Nindy.

Nindy terlihat sedikit limbung dengan memegangi kepalanya kebingungan besar meliputi dirinya dan itu terlihat jelas oleh semua oarang disana.

"Aduh kak Morgan mending Nindy istirahat dulu deh dia keliahatan kurang sehat". Kata Rania.

"Iya mending kamu istrirahat ya". Kata Morgan yang dibala Nindy anggukan.

Morgan menuntun Nindy kekamarnya sedangkan yang lain hanya memperhatikan saja.  
Dengan hati-hati Morgan membawa Nindy kekamarnya dan membaringkannya lalu Morgan berbaring disamping Nindy tiba-tiba saja Nindy mendorong Morgan.

"Kenapa kamu ikut berbaring disini". Kata Nindy tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa aku kan suami kamu". Kata Morgan.

"Tapi aku merasa risih mungkin belum biasa". Kata Nindy.

"Ya udah aku duduk dikursi ya". Kata Morgan kecewa.

"Maaf ya Morgan". Kata Nindy.

Morgan hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Nindy sampai Nindy tertidur.

Morgan berpikir ternyata susah mengendalikan orang yang ditandai dari lahir seingatnya waktu adik-adiknya menandai orang pilihannya mudah mengendalikannya dan orang-orang yang sudah ditandai padasaat dimanipulasi ditanamkan ingatan lain akan melupakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan masalalunnya seperti istri adik-adiknya yang hanya mengingat kalau mereka istri adik-adiknya dan tidak mengingat siapapun dimasa lalunya. Tapi Nindy berbeda dia masih meragukan kalau Morgan suaminya Ini mengkhawatirkan bagi Morgan.

Saudara-saudara Morgan sedang berkumpul di ruang utama sedang mendiskusikan hal aneh dari Nindy saat itulah datang Morgan .

"Bagaimana istrimu itu Bro". kata Dicky.

"Aku Kurang tahu Dick ngendaliin dia susah dia masih ragu kalau aku suami dia". Kata Morgan murung.

"kalau menurut aku kamu harus awasin dia kemanapun jangan sampai dia keluar dari tempat ini karena kalau sampai terjadi dia pasti ingat lagi masa manusianya". Kata Ilham menepuk pundaknya Morgan.

"Nindy itu masih baru jadi wajarkan susah dikendalikan". Kata Rangga.

"Tenang aja kita pasti ngawasin dia". Kata Bisma.

"Tapi dia itu beda waktu kalian dulu nandain calon istri kalian gak ada masalah kayak gini". Kata Morgan frustasi.

"Tenanglah Morgan kamu harus sabar". Kata Reza.

"Kamu ini kan belum lama nanti juga dia terbiasa". Kata Rafael.

Morgan yang menanggapi diam saja mungkin ada benarnya juga kalau Nindy itu belum terbiasa.

Sementara itu hari sudah malam Nindy keluar dari kamarnya karena merasa bosan dan pergi menemui istri-istri saudara Morgan, Nindy menyusuri kastil itu sampai dia mendengar tawa para gadis yang pasti itu para istri lalu istri Rafael memanngilnya.

"Eh, Nindy bukannya kamu sedang kurang sehat sebaiknya istrihat saja". Kata Livia.

"Sekarang aku sudah baikkan kok tapi lagi bosan". Kata Nindy.

"kalu begitu gabung sama kita kata". Rania.

"Aku senang sekarang kita nambah teman". Kata Dianila.

"Kamu duduk disini ya". Kata Lena menarik kursi disampingnya.

"Iya makasih ya kak". Kata Nindy.

"Kalau disini tidak penggil kakak cukup nama kita". Kata Resya.

"Eh bagaimana pengalaman kamu sama Morgan". Tanya Kaila.

"Maksudnya apa ya". Kata Nindy bingung.

"Kamu istrinyakan masa kamu tidak tahu". Kata Livia.

"Hmm aku belum ngerasa apa-apa". Kata Nindy.

"Ah kamu malu ya tenang aja kita hanya mau tahu romantisnya dia sama kamu, kita sudah biasa curhat masalah keromantisan". Kata Resya.

"Oh aku tahu pasti Morgan terlalu dingin ya sampai kamu jadi kurang rasa". Kata Kaila menyela.

"Bukan itu masalanya aku merasa aneh sama Morgan soalnya aku tidak ingat kejadian apa-apa sebelum ketemu pas pagi baru saja bangun". Kata Nindy.

"Wah kamu parah sampai lupa gitu apa jangan-jangan karena malam pertamanya hebat ya". celetuk Dianila.

"Kata Morgan sih dia sudah kenal kamu lama dan mau kenalin kamu jadi kita baru kenal sekarang deh". Kata Dianila.

"Oh gitu ya tapi ngerasa baru kenal Morgan". Kata Nindy.

"Kamu benaran gak ingat Morgan". Kata Livia.

"Iya". Kata Nindy.  
***

Morgan yang lagi kebingungan sama tentang Nindy meskipun Nindy udah milik Morgan tapi dia gak bisa meyentuhnya sedikitpun karena Nindy ragu sama dia. Walaupun Morgan sudah paksa dia dengan cara culik dia dan jadiin dia vampire manipulasi ingatannya tapi ternyata kurang berpengaruh.

Di tempat lain ada seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan pakaian kimono berwarna pink dan motiv yang indah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sekarang kamu sudah dapatkan pasangan yang kau tandai dari lahir, kau kan menjalani takdirmu yang sulit dan juga gadismu itu akan mengingat masa lalunya dan mungkin membencimu kamu hanya harus belajar menjaga dan membuatnya mengerti akan dirimu". Kata Wanita itu dalam hati.

Sekejap wanita itu mengilang seperti angin disaat bersamaan mata Nindy berkilat merah menyala merasakan ada yang aneh. Sementara orang lain hanya menatapnya aneh.  
"Kamu tidak apa Nindy". Kata Resya Khawatir.

"Aku gak tahu kenapa". Kata Nindy.

"Kamu belum sehat sebaiknya kamu istirahat ya kamu aku anter". Kata Livia.

"Iya makasih ya Livia". Kata Nindy.

Livia menuntun Nindy yang kelihatan lemas menuju kamar Nindy tapi ketika itu mereka berpasan dengan Morgan dan Morgan yang melihat Nindy lemas bertanya.

"Nindy kamu kenapa". Kata Morgan.

"Dia tiba-tiba aja matanya berkilat merah tadi dan sekarang tubuhnya lemas". Kata Livia.

"Begitu ya kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membawa dia". Kata Morgan sambil gendong Nindy ala bridal style.

"ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya jaga dia ya". Kata livia berlalu.

"Kamu ini seharusnya jangan keluar kamar kalau masih kurang sehat". Omel Rafael.

"Aku bosan Rafael". Kata Nindy.

"Ya Sudah sekarang kamu kembali ke kamar ya". Kata Morgan lembut.

Mereka berdua memasuki kamar mereka dan Morgan membaringkan Nindy dengan hati-hati ketas ranjang kamar itu hanya diterangi cahaya bulan dari jendela kaca.

Morgan memperhatikan Nindy dari atas hingga bawah dengan pencahayaan temaran dari bulan dia merasa sangat ingin menyentuh Nindy sama seperti saudara-saudaranya lakukan dimalam pertama bersama istri mereka. Tapi Morgan belum merasakannya.

Morgan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping istrinya itu dan memeluknya menyadari gelagat Morgan Nindy langsung bangun dan mendorong Morgan dorongan Nindy tidak berpengaruh apa-apa untuk Morgan yang tenaga lebih kuat dan notabennya adalah Vampir tapi itu cukup membuat Morgan kecewa.

"Kenapa kamu begini". Kata Morgan kecewa.

"Aku tidak bisa Morgan aku tidak bisa merasakan kalau kau adalah suamiku". Kata Nindy lirih.

"baiklah untuk saat ini". Kata Morgan kecewa.

Morgan meninggalkan Nindy sendirian tanpa sepatah katapun setelah pembicaraan tadi semntara Nindy hanya terdiam dengan rasa bersalah.

"Maafin aku ya Morgan mungkin gak sekarang". Kata Nindy dalam hati.

Hari-hari berikutnya juga dilewati Nindy dengan kebungkaman Morgan, Nindy selalu kebingungan bangaimana memulai bicara dengan Morgan itu kerena dia merasa Morgan itu asing untuknya. Saat makan malam hanya Morgan dan Nindy saja yang terdiam. Sampai Rania mulai bertanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong masalalu kita perasaan beda dari kuingat". Kata Rania.

"Maksud kamu apa". Tanya Bisma nampak khawatir.

"Sebelumnya aku ingat kalau dulu kita ini punya hubungan saat kita gak sengaja ketemu di danau tapi sekarang yang aku ingat aku ketemu kamu pas aku daftar kuliah". Kata Rania.

"Bukan kamu saja Rania kita semua juga". Kata Kaila.

"Kita udah ngobrolin ini dari kemarin tapi kita belum berani membicarakannya ke Suami-suami kita jadi baru sekarang". Kata Resya.

"kami merasakannya ketika Nindy bilang ragu pada Morgan". Tanya Lena.

"Iya aku memang merasa ingat kenangan masalalu dengan Morgan tapi aku tidak yakin". Kata Nindy

Brak, dengan marah Morgan menggebrak meja

"Sudah hentikan dan kamu Nindy ikut aku". Kata Morgan menyeret Nindy.

Semua orang membeliak menatap kepergian dua orang itu tidak berbeda dengan Morgan semua saudara-saudara Morgan kelihatannya sangat marah.

"Kurasa kalian juga harus kembali ke kamar kalian". Ujar Rafael mencoba tenang walaupun suara menggeram menahan marah sambil menarik tangan istrinya.

Setelah itu Saudara-saudara Morgan yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama pada istrinya.

Setelah masalah tadi akhirnya Morgan dan saudara-saudaranya memutuskan untuk menrundingkannya karena karena istri mereka mulai mengingat masalalunya dan ini membahayakan mereka tentu masalah ini terjadi karena Nindy.

"Sebaiknya Morgan untuk sementara kamu harus pergi dari sini bersama Nindy" Kata Bisma.

"Iya benar karena Nindy hampir membuat istri kami mengingat masalalunya". Kata Dicky.

"Ya aku mengerti aku mau membawa Minrin ke tempat jauh". Kata Morgan menanggapi.

Semua orang disana mengangguk dan pagi harinya Morgan membawa Nindy pergi tanpa pamit dengan adik-adik iparnya lagi pula saudara-saudaranya tahu daripada Nindy bertemu adik-adik iparnya malah membuat mereka semakin mengingat masalalunya

"Morgan kenapa kita pergi buru-buru kita belum berpamitan". Kata Nindy.

"Kamu sebaiknya diam saja". Ujar Morgan.

Disebuah rumah mirip mansion Morgan membawa Nindy agar Nindy tidak akan lagi membuat istri saudara-saudaranya mengingat masalalunya.

"Morgan kenapa kita kesini". Tanya Nindy.

"Itu supaya kamu tidak membuat kacau". Kata Morgan dingin.

"Maaf Morgan aku tak tahu karena aku bilang ragu tentangmu pada mereka membuat semua kacau". Kata Nindy.

"Sudahlah aku lelah" Kata Morgan pergi meninggalkan Nindy sendirian.

Nindy hanya mampu terdiam dengan kemarahan Morgan padanya sebenarnya ada rasa dia ingin bicara ke Morgan dan berbaikan mencoba menerima Morgan dan melayaninya seperti layaknya suami.

Nindy merasa kesepian karean Morgan malah mendiamkannya memutuskan untuk mengelilingi rumah besar itu dan melihat lihat dan sekarang dia berjalan ke halaman belakang sambil bersenandung.

Dia melihat ada sebuah pohon sakura yang lebat dan indah bunganya berguguran tertiup angin Nindy yang berjalan mendekati pohon itu terkena hujan bunga sakura yang berterbangan sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.  
"Kita serupa ya". Kata suara itu

Seorang wanita memakai kimono indah bermotif bungan yang mirip dengannya hanya saja dia memiliki rambut yang sangat panjang sampai menutupi sepanjang punggungnya menatap Nindy.  
Nindy ingin menanyakan siapa wanita ini tapi sebelum itu wanita itu memeluknya dan semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

Nindy terbaring dikamar sendirian dengan bingung dia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi dan dia agak terkejut kenapa dia bisa memakai kimono yang sama dengan wanita tadi dengan bingung Nindy berdiri dijendela besar sambil menatap bulan purnama.

Morgan tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Nindy kamu tidak apa tadi kamu pingsan". Kata Morgan.

"Tidak kok aku tidak apa-apa". Kata Nindy.

Morgan yang menatap Nindy yang membalikan tubuhnya yang disinari bulan purnama merasa ada sesuatu yang diinginkan dari Nindy apalagi kamar itu cahayanya temaram karena hanya diterangi bulan dan pakaian kimono yang dipakainya.

Dengan perlahan Morgan mendekat mencoba memeluknya dan mencium bibir Nindy dengan perlahan tapi Nindy hanya membeku sampai saat Morgan menuntunya ke ranjang Nindy mendorongnya.

"Kenapa". Kata Morgan frustasi.

"Aku masih ragu.  
TBC  
Ide gilaku kembali. bagi kalian yang gak suka silahkan tinggalkan. Maaf saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung kalian yang pecinta Korea dengan membuat ff seperti ini saya hanya ingin membuat sesekali ff tentang boyband tanah air karena kan orang korea saja membuat ff tentang boyband negeri mereka sendiri kenapa kita tidak.

Saya harap kali ini gaya bahasa ff ini mudah dipahami dan aku mau tanya apa lenih baik memakai gaya bahasa formal atau sehari-hari. Kritik dan saranyaditunggu ya ^_^


End file.
